Under the Supervision of Gods
by AshesOfBliss
Summary: As the Cullens move to a small North Carolinian town, how will Ness react as they seem to leave her out of important family business, try to control her, and just seem to ignore her wants? How about when the Volturi show up for official purposes that her family hides and lies to her about it? Better than summary, in-progress, please R&R - *Angst and Romance*


**Hey...wow It's been a while since I started one of these...huh. Anyways, thank you for your clickage, hopefully you won't be disappointed ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters or plots from it. However, this fanfic is my own creation, and therefore mine ^-^**

* * *

Eyes down to my converse, I quickened my pace, rushing to the town's library, hoping to drown my pitiful sorrows in tales of romance and adventure. Shifting my eyes up, I spotted the now-familiar building with it's pointedly grey brick walls and welcoming glass doors, above which hung the sign reading 'Maxwell Public Library'. As I neared it, I pushed a lock of dark, chocolaty hair from my eyes, using my abilities to check which librarian was in. A small smile appeared on my face as I recognized Daniel.

He had been the first person to actually talk to me when my family had moved to this town. It had been three months now, and I still ogled over him. His slim, but built body type was matched perfectly with a nearly-rounded face with highlighted features. My heart always fluttered when he flicked his messy black hair out of his eyes, which always had a sparkle of mischief mixed in with the light blue. Though he was eye appealing, the best part about him was the sweet way he addressed everyone with, not leaving anyone out of the group.

He turned his gaze to me as the welcome bell dinged over the door. A grin lit up his face, making me grin back despite my foul mood.

"Hello, Nessie. Back again?" He asked, used to me coming in by now.

"Y-yeah. I finished my book already." I responded sheepishly, laying said book on the lament counter top, watching from the corner of my eye as he swiped it across the scanner and put it on the cart for books that were to-be-filed. Walking to the young adult section of the library, I sighed, knowing I had to keep up appearances when alone. No Stephen King today. Frowning at the thought, I brushed it off, grabbing a book from a series I had been following, making sure it was the right one.

Humming to myself, I went around the section, skimming over the numerous books, choosing four before deciding that was enough. Sighing, I walked slowly back to the front desk, not ready to go home yet. Mom still tried to baby me, and I had snapped at her earlier, leading to a few 'rude' words shot at each other before I had stormed out, taking Emmett's Jeep Grand Cherokee to the main street of the small town.

As Daniel scanned my library card and books, I thought about my new home. We had been there about three months. It was a small place in the mountainous region of North Carolina, constantly cloudy, snowy, or foggy. Perfect for the large coven of vampires and their little hybrid and her imprinted pup. That reminded me, Jacob would be looking for me pretty soon and, if he found me, it would probably lead to another lecture.

"There you go." Came the deep voice, bringing me from my thoughts as Daniel handed me the books, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Daniel." I said, taking them and turning to leave.

"H-hey...uh..Nessie?" He called after me. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Am I free?" I asked, trying to process his question. "Uh..oh! Yes."

"Well...um...would you like to go to the skating place? We can get some pizza and hang out...or something." He said, face tinted pink.

"Sure...um...just call me." I said, feeling brave as I turned back to the door.

"Nessie...you never gave me your number."

"R-right." I said, feeling the blush rise to my face as I turned back, walking to the counter. Daniel pushed a sticky note and an ink pen my way, obviously trying to hid a grin. Writing down my cellphone number, I nodded to him before basically running out of the library, completely embarrassed by my own doing. I sighed, knowing it was over and done with, and began walking down the sidewalk, heading to the parking lot where I had left Uncle Emmett's car.

As the familiar red vehicle came into view, I smiled sadly, wishing to go anywhere but home. Knowing it couldn't be helped, I slipped into the driver's seat and revved the engine, turning up the heat and the radio, pulling out and beginning the drive home.

* * *

As I pulled up the drive, I felt the uneasiness in the air, sensing the others in the living room, though it was strange. Usually only Mom, Dad, or Jacob would wait for me, wanting to sort things out before hugging it out and then going about our separate ways. Something else was going on. Surely I couldn't be the cause of a family meeting? Pulling into the garage, I parked, sitting there a moment before turning off the ignition and reluctantly leaving the warmth of the car. I reluctantly walked through the garage door, through the laundry room and kitchen before pausing in the entranceway to the living room.

"I...I'm home." I said, looking down as my 'grandparents' gave me small, sad smiles, and Aunt Alice nodded at me. I looked to Jake, hoping he would explain, but he had his eyes glued to the floor, apparently extremely upset by something. "Jacob?" I said worriedly, but the only response I got was him storming out of the house through the back door, leaving it unnervingly quiet. I looked around for an explanation, but I got none.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously, noticing both Mom and Dad neglecting to even turn to look at me. I tried to avoid letting this discourage me, stepping forward to slip an arm around Mom's waist in an awkward half-hug, gripping my books in my other arm securely. "Mom I-"

"The Volturi will be arriving in a moment." She said curtly, cutting me off, seemingly ignoring my hug. I moved away from her, backing until I was nearly beside Jasper.

"Wh-what?" I yelped, alarmed. We hadn't had trouble with them since I was little, when they had decided I was not a 'threat' to vampire-kind. "Why? What did we do?"

"Nothing, Ness. We've been planning their arrival for a while. It's just Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. The highest members. They're surveying the area, hearing of a rogue vampire a few counties over. We're simply sheltering them." Dad said quickly, managing to sound calm. He still didn't meet my eyes and I let his words sink in.

"Planning? Why didn't you tell me?" I said, hurt they hadn't included me. Everyone was here. I was obviously the only one they hadn't told. I looked around the room, studying everyone's faces, trying to decipher if this was some cruel joke, but heeding no results to prove it.

"We didn't want to scare you with all of this." Dad replied again. Sure, I was scared, but more than that, I was saddened and hurt they hadn't trusted me enough to include me in such family matters. I was a part of this too, and I deserved to be informed of things like this before they were actually about to happen. I felt tears prick at my eyes and anger rising within my chest.

"Oh, thanks for informing me then." I said, everyone silencing completely as I swept the room with my eyes before silently storming from the room, going upstairs and down the hall to my room, slamming the door. Throwing myself onto my bed, I allowed my books to fall from my arm to the bottom of the bed, scattering. I stayed like that for a moment before peeling myself from the welcoming sheets, going over to my purple radio and putting in an old Guns N Roses CD Emmett had given me and curling up at the top of my bed, staring at the books, contemplating whether or not I was in the mood to read them. Any moment now, the Volturi would be arriving at my home.

Deciding to ignore the fictional worlds and quests awaiting my curious mind, I averted my eyes from the books and covered myself with the deep purple sheets spread over my bed, sliding into them comfortably, knowing no one would disturb me for now.

Allowing myself the time to think, I began going over what Dad had told me. The top dogs of the top dogs were coming to bunk with us while they spied on a single rogue vampire, which they could have asked us to take care of? Not Likely.

I shivered as I went over what I knew must be happening. As much as I didn't wish to believe it, I knew it was the truth. I tried to come up with other ideas as to why they were visiting, such as a simple vacation. Surely even the undead royalty got tired of being stuck in an old castle every few centuries? Maybe they were coming to visit old friends as they toured the snowy parts of North Carolina.

Alas, I knew this wasn't the cause of their visit. They weren't coming to relax and sip of sweet tea, as so many people here did. Nor were they coming to check out a single vampire. They were coming to survey the family. My family. Because they still believed I could be a threat to our world. They were checking up on me.

Burying myself deeper into my covers, I let the tears fall silently. No matter what I did, I was always putting my family and myself into harm's way. Every decision I made was supervised, could be used against us. I always overreacted to things as well, and now that could be what got us executed. I had a crush on a human, and now a date with him. It was forbidden for a regular vampire to reveal themselves to humans, and Dad had already broken that rule. And had caused me.

The Volturi had 'forgiven' us many times before. Mostly because Aro wished to 'harvest our powers' as Emmett put it. How would they react knowing I was crushing on a human, now? Especially since my family didn't know about it? I had been so cautious to hide my thoughts around Dad. Everyone at home believed that because of the whole 'imprint' thing, I was madly in love with Jacob. I let them believe it, not wanting to upset them.

I continued to cry, letting my thoughts wander as I slipped into a light sleep with 'Sweet Child of Mine' droning on in the background. As I lost conscience, I thought I heard the sound of new voices outside, but I didn't care at the moment. I was too busy trying to ignore the world.

* * *

**Okay, well if you're here, then it must mean you've read this c: I hope you liked it, if you do, it would mean a lot if you would review, give pointers, etc. Thank you ^-^**


End file.
